


Follow Me Down [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Falling [podfic] [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repod, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you actually worried about me? That's kind of funny and something I'll no doubt mock you for endlessly later."</p><p>[A recording of a fic by entanglednow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Down [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151723) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Follow Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558816) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/follow%20me%20down.mp3) | **Size:** 26,5MB | **Duration:** 28:09min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My belated poddiversary post (This was meant for June 12th, but life happened)
> 
> I've lost track of how many times I listened to kalakirya's podfic of this when I was feeling down or just couldn't sleep. I'm not sure what it is that makes this fic so comforting. I guess it has a lot to do with the way entanglednow handles the tropes (and every aspect of the Sam/Gabriel relationship possible - from crack and fluff to the darker aspects).
> 
> Recorded back in February during The (since then outranked) Night of Podfic Debauchery and edited just in time to miss my official three year anniversary...
> 
> I'm not going to keep babbling, because I'll get overwhelmed with 'feels' again.
> 
> I'll eventually do Dead Space as well.


End file.
